


round ears

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [153]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Post Series, allurance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura and Lance welcome their daughter into the world.





	round ears

A baby’s first cry echoed through the delivery room. Allura let out a sigh of joy as the birth was over, her child’s scream being the most beautiful thing she had ever hurt. Lance stood beside her, beaming with pride as the doctors revealed that it was a girl. Yes, they had a daughter!

 

The midwife cut the cord, and then quickly disappeared out of the room the clean the newborn, giving the new parents some time to adjust. From now on, they had a baby.

 

“You did great Allura, this is our child.”

 

“Yes Lance, today a princess is born. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

He nodded.

 

“And neither could I. I can’t wait until we get to see her properly.”

 

As Lance finished the sentence, the midwife walked back into the room, holding a now clean baby, before gently placing her into Allura’s arms. She was a copy of Lance, same skin tone, same hair, same brown eyes, and round ears. But, she bore the pink marks of an altean. Lance has never seen a cuter baby in his life.

 

“Lance, she has your ears.” Allura said, letting out a giggle. 

 

“So, hideous then?” he joked, remembering about the time when Allura had been appalled by round ears. That had changed over time. She giggled once more.

 

“She’s perfect Lance. What shall we name her?”

 

“How about Melenor, after your mother? I mean, if she’s okay to be sharing her name with a round ear.”

 

“Lance, I love it. It’s perfect.”


End file.
